Relighting The Flame
by xxsarahxhillxx
Summary: Jake Moon hears that his ex Chrissie Watts is out of prison and in hospital with a serious illness. Will the pair rekinkle their romance, and what has Chrissie been hiding from Jake?
1. The News

**Relighting the Flame**

**Characters**

**Alfie Moon**, (Shane Ritchie)

**Jake Moon**, (Joel Beckett)

**Kat Moon**, (Jessie Wallace)

**Chrissie Watts**, (Tracy- Ann Oberman)

The air was cold and musty in Jake Moon's townhouse in the south of Wales, when he was awoken from his sleep at 3:43am, by the irritating sound of his phone. Jake reluctantly opened his eyes and answered the phone, wondering who could be calling at this time of night.

"Hello", Jake mumbled, still half asleep.

"Jake, it's Alfie; I've got something to tell you, it's pretty serious."

"Alfie, you ….."

"Jake; it's Chrissie, she's in hospital, she's pretty ill and I thought I should let you know….."

"What hospital is it?" Jake asked with a worried tone in his voice.

""South End General" in Spain mate"

"Spain, what's she doing in Spain, I thought she was still in prison"

Alfie spent a few seconds trying to think what to tell Jake.

"Sam Mitchell done a runner so there's not enough evidence to convict Chrissie, so they let her out of prison."

Jake was finding it hard to take in all this information. The love of his life, which he lost because she was sent to prison, was released and now she is in a hospital somewhere in Spain.

"Jake; you still there, I….."

"How do you know all this Alfie?"

"Well… Kat and I met her when we were on holiday here and now we're living with her"

"So you're calling from Spain?"

"Yeah Jake and I think you should come over here, Chrissie's very ill and I know she wants to see you before….."

"Before what, Alfie"

"Well, she's got Meningitis, it's pretty serious Jake"

Jake felt a tear running down his cheek and for a split second he felt numb.

"I'm getting the next flight out there Alfie, tell me where you are and I'll phone you in the morning"

Alfie gave Jake the directions, and Jake packed his bags and left for the airport.


	2. The Journey

**The Journey**

The airport was only 40 minutes away from Jake's house, but for him, it seemed like hours. He couldn't stop thinking about the time he had spent with Chrissie, and how much he loved her. Every time he thought of her, a tear came running down his face. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her, if anything were to happen that would make her condition worse. As Jake parked his car in the only space he could find, he wiped away all the tears and took a minute to regain his composure. He got out of the car and went into the airport. He booked a seat on the next flight to Madrid, as Chrissie lived just outside the city, near the coast. The flight didn't leave for another hour, so Jake took the time he had to phone Alfie, to see how Chrissie was.

"Hello" Alfie said in a chirpy mood.

"Alfie, it's Jake, I got a seat on the next flight to Madrid. It leaves in 15 minutes."

"That's great, look, Chrissie's improving, her temperatures came down and so has her blood pressure. Yesterday the doctors knocked Chrissie out because her headache was so bad, but now they're saying she might be well enough to wake her up. The doctors seem positive so that's a good thing right."

"Yeah, em…. The plane will land in Madrid about quarter past 8 this morning, will you meet me there?"

"Corse I will, might even bring Kat along, listen Jake, there's something really important that you should know, I never told you before because Chrissie didn't want me to, but she…..."

"Alfie I've got to go, the plane's boarding. I'll see you later…"

Alfie looked to Kat and said "I was about to tell him and he hung up"

Kat; "Typical, you men"

"Anyway, he'll find out tomorrow, I need to pick him up from the airport at 8 am. Hey maybe Chrissie can tell him herself if she's awake."

"Yeah, we'd better go to bed then, at least get a few hours sleep"

Jake boarded the plane and it took off 15 minutes later. During the flight, he got about an hour's sleep and the rest of the time, he was thinking about Chrissie. He never knew how ill she actually was and didn't know what to expect when he arrived at the hospital. The plane landed 

at about 8:07am and when Jake went to get his luggage, he saw Alfie and Kat walking towards him.

"Alfie… I haven't seen you for ages" Jake said with a smile on his face.

Alfie gave Jake a big hug and Kat said "Hey stranger". "Alright Kat", Jake said giving Kat a hug. Jake picked up his bag and the three headed for Alfie's car. Alfie looked at Jake and said "She will be alright you know", knowing that Jake will know that he was talking about Chrissie. Jake started fiddling with his hands and said "I haven't seen her for ages, I just don't know what to expect of her, you know"

Alfie; "Yeah, well she's got a tan"

Jake looked at Alfie smiling. "I never meant that". Alfie looked at Jake and said softly "I know". Kat then started to tell some funny stories to try and lighten the mood up a bit. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Chrissie's house, where Kat and Alfie were staying.


	3. Chapter 3

**The News**

As Kat went inside the house, Jake and Alfie unloaded the car of all the rubbish and Jake's bags, and then Jake stood still, staring at Chrissie's house. He found it weird that he was going to be in Chrissie's house when she isn't there. Jake followed Alfie into the house and closed the door behind him.

Jake walked into the living room behind Alfie and noticed a young woman feeding a little baby girl.

"Jake this is Amanda, Amanda this is Jake." The two shook hands and Jake smiled.

Amanda smiled back and said "I've known Chrissie since school; I've heard lots of nice things about you."

Jake was thinking of something polite to say and blurted out "Is that your daughter, she's beautiful." Amanda looked at Alfie awkwardly and Alfie took a deep breath.

"Yeah Jake there's something you have to know, I tried to tell you earlier on the phone but you hung up."

"Come out with it then." Jake said, looking worried.

"Well, when Chrissie was in prison, just after you two broke up, she found out she was pregnant."

Jake looked to the floor and then to the beautiful baby girl Amanda was holding. "Are you saying that…. That's my daughter?"

"Yeah Jake, her name's Amy."

"Amy" Jake said surprisingly, "That was….."

Alfie interrupted Jake and said "Your mum's name, I know, I told Chrissie and she knew that the name would remind her of you."

Jake was still taking in all this information and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But that's not possible, I….."

"Jake, she's your daughter." Kat said comfortingly. ""Believe me, even Chrissie finds it hard to believe sometimes."

Amanda stood up with Amy and handed her to Jake, "You should get to know your daughter. Are we visiting Chrissie today or what?"

Kat went away to get a bag ready for Amy and Jake asked "Is it safe for people to see Chrissie, the meningitis isn't contagious is it?"

"No Jake it's not contagious, the doctors are sure of that" Alfie said while patting Jake on the back.

Alfie and Kat travelled together while Amanda, Jake and Amy followed behind.


	4. Chrissie's Guest

"How old is Amy? I mean, I can't remember the last time I saw Chrissie, let alone slept with her."

Amanda laughed and said "9 and a half months old, Chrissie told me you had a sense of humor."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. "

Amanda looked at Jake and saw a lot of emotion in his eyes.

"Are you okay Jake, you look tired."

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit jet lagged that's all."

"Are you scared?" Amanda asked already knowing the answer.

"A bit. I haven't seen Chrissie for ages. I don't even know if she'll want to see me."

Amanda looked at Jake for a second and then continued to concentrate on the road. She could see that Jake didn't know what to expect from Chrissie, and that he truly cared about her. The car approached the hospital and Amanda found a parking space straight away. Amanda smiled at Jake and said "That was lucky; there are not many spaces at this time of day." They both got out of the car and Amanda lifted Amy out of her car seat. She handed her to Jake, as Amanda had cramp in her arm. Jake looked at Amy and saw she had Chrissie's eyes. "Are you coming Jake?" Jake followed Amanda into the hospital and two minutes later they were with Kat and Alfie, standing outside Chrissie's room.

"I can't believe she's in there." Jake said looking at the closed door. Alfie walked over to Jake and said "Why don't we go and get a coffee while you see Chrissie…" Jake looked into Alfie's eyes and nodded. Before Jake knew it he was standing alone with Amy. He took a deep breath and hoped that Chrissie was sleeping. He approached the door and slowly opened it……

Chrissie was reading a magazine with her head leaning on her pillows. She looked to the door as it opened and her mouth dropped when she saw Jake walking through the doorway, carrying Amy in his arms. "Jake…." Chrissie whispered with anxiety in her voice. Tears started streaming down her face as Jake was walking towards her. Jake took Chrissie's hand and they hugged each other tightly. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other. "I'm so sorry I never told you……" Jake knew that Chrissie was talking about Amy. Jake began to cry and said "It's okay. I missed you so much" Whilst still in this embrace, Chrissie said "I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought you would never meet your daughter…" Jake looked into Chrissie's eyes and smiled. He wiped away his tears and handed Amy over to Chrissie. They began to talk about the last year and a half, and what they both had been up to. An hour after Jake arrived, Chrissie began to yawn and kept drifting off to sleep, and Jake saw how tired she was, after all, she is still recovering from meningitis. Jake stood up and said in a soft, tender voice; "I'd better go and let you get some sleep." He kisses Chrissie on the forehead and she hugged him goodbye. Chrissie seemed upset he was going, and asked "Will you come back and visit me?" Jake picked up Amy and said "Course I will…" He left and headed back to the car, where Amanda was waiting for him.


End file.
